RWBY Fallen Rose
by Cheapshot512
Summary: Summer Rose is dispatched on a mission by the Headmaster of Beacon. But all does not end well for the young white rose...


RWBY: The Fallen Rose

"I'll see you soon Ruby… I promise"  
Summer took one last look at the photo before putting it back in her pocket.  
"I just need to finish this first"  
Summer hopped down from the rock she was on and continued on her way.  
The ground around her was a strange purple colour and all the vegetation had long since wilted and died.  
"Why did he want me to come here?" Summer wondered aloud "there's nothing here"  
Summer continued into the wasteland. After a few minutes she noticed something strange, a small puddle of a black oily substance.  
"What the hell?"  
Summer dipped the tip of one of her crimson sickles into the ooze.  
"What is this stuff?"  
Summer gasped as the tip of the weapon melted and dripped into the puddle.  
"Jesus! This stuff has to be toxic, I better keep clear"  
Without warning Summer caught movement in her peripheral vision. She ran for cover behind a nearby fallen tree.  
"Crap! Where did that come from?"  
Summer hunkered down out of sight as a Beowolf stomped by, Summer watched the creature pass and, when it was safe made a break for it.  
"That thing came out of nowhere! How did I not see it?"  
Summer was so busy arguing with herself she almost fell right into a large pool of the black ooze.  
"Woah! This stuff is everywhere… I need to be careful"

Summer froze as a deep growl filled the air around her. She turned around to see the Beowolf snarling at her drawn by her apprehension and fear of this strange place.  
"Okay… nice doggy. We don't need to hurt each other…"  
The Beowolf growled and threw itself at Summer swinging its claws wildly. Summer rolled out of the way and unsheathed her sickles.  
"Okay! I guess we do!"  
Transforming her sickles into their gun forms Summer opened fire on the beast, hitting it in the shoulder and causing it to charge by and topple into the pool.  
The monster thrashed violently for a moment before sinking into the ooze.  
Summer approached the edge of the pool.  
"Huh I guess that stuff really is toxic"

Before Summer had the chance to walk away the Beowolf bursted from the pool in a flurry of teeth and claws. Some of the ooze caught Summer in the arm, burning straight through her clothes to the flesh beneath.  
"HOLY SH…"  
Summer flicked her sickle, the blade flying from the handle trailing a thin chain.  
"Take this you ugly…"  
With a sly smile Summer pulled the trigger on her sickle retracting the blade and removing the Beowolves head in one quick motion.

Summer holstered her weapons and patted hastily at her arm.  
"Ah! This stuff burns!"  
Summer checked her arm, the area where the liquid had contacted her skin had turned a ghostly white.  
"Okay not good! I need to stay the hell away from this stuff"  
Summer jogged a short distance from the pool.  
"I just need to survey this area, then I can head home"  
Summer tapped her pocket containing the picture.  
"I'll be home soon sweetie…"

Summer was interrupted by a series of growls around her.  
"Frack! Guess I'll have to deal with these first"  
Summer ran back into the clearing near the pool to take stock of her situation. Ten Beowolves of various sizes approached the lone Huntress, all growling and snarling at the sight of her.  
"Well… this is where the fun begins" Summer said as she drew her sickles and with a click transformed them into guns.

Two Wolves charged Summer from opposite sides, she quickly dispatched them with two precise shots. Another three charged and fell beneath the huntresses guns.  
"Is that all you've got!" Summer shouted at the remaining monsters "I could do this all day!"

The remaining Beowolves growled and looked at each other for a second before charging en mass.  
Summer quickly downed the first two beasts with headshots and stopped a third in its tracks with shots to its torso and legs. The fourth managed to reach her but was quickly felled by quick strikes from her blades. The fifth monster threw itself at the white cloaked Huntress in desperation.  
Summer buried one of her sickles in the creatures chest and ducked, throwing the beast over her head and into the black pool.  
Summer watched the beast sink into the ooze, her weapon still jutting from its chest.  
"Damn it… that was my good one…"  
Summer reloaded her other gun as she watched the Beowolf slip beneath the ooze.  
"Well I guess that's it… time to go home"  
Summer began to head back the way she came when she was stopped by a strange bubbling sound.

"What the hell is tha…"  
Summer was cut off as the Beowolf leapt from the pool flying over her head and landing in front of her. Black liquid rained on the Huntress burning her shoulders and back.  
"Goddamnit you just won't die!" Summer yelled and raised her weapon, but the beast was ready. With one quick motion it scooped the ooze dripping from its body into its  
clawed hand and launched it at the Huntress, catching her square in the face. Summer fell backwards screaming, the pain too intense to bare.  
The Beowolf made its move, howling and charging the downed Huntress before she could recover, but it had made a miscalculation. Summer, hearing the beast charge scrambled for her fallen weapon.  
Half blind and her body on fire she reached the crimson weapon at the edge of the pool and turned it on the charging beast, squeezing the trigger and emptying the clip into the monsters face.  
The Beowolf faltered, tripping as the rounds struck home. It fell, sliding within inches of the wounded Huntress and into the pool beyond taking her second weapon with it.  
Summer desperately tried to catch the red blade as it tumbled into the ooze but to no avail.  
She watched the crimson weapon sink beneath the surface of the pool leaving her with only her reflection.

Summer gasped and touched her face where the ooze had struck her. Her skin and hair were a deathly white, her eye now was a blood red and she watched in horror as matching veins began to appear on her cheek and neck. Summers gaze drifted from her reflection to her hands, her palms where also stained a pastel white and her left arm was showing signs of the veins as well.  
"My god! What's happening to me?" Summer said as she stood "I have to leave! I shouldn't have come here! I have to get…" Summer trailed off as she turned and saw them. Hundreds of Grimm, all different shapes and sizes surrounded her.

"home…"

Summer reached into her pocket, pulling out the photo of her daughter as more Grimm assembled around her.  
"I'm sorry Ruby…"  
A single tear rolled down her cheek  
"Mommy won't be coming home today…"  
Summer blinked hard, trying to hold back her tears.  
"Be a good girl for daddy okay…"  
Summer unclasped her cloak with her free hand, letting the white hood and cape fly free.  
"I'll never forget you…" Summer said holding the photo to her chest as her tears began to flow and the Grimm began to snarl and charge.  
"Goodbye my precious little rose…" Summer whispered to herself, and before the beasts could reach her she closed her eyes, took one final breath and silently pitched backwards into the ooze.

Summer quickly sank out of sight as the creatures reached the edge of the pool, sniffing and snorting angrily.  
They quickly departed the area when they realised the Huntress was no more. Paying little attention to the bubbling pool as they left…

Hours later a small black shape crawled from the pool trailing slime.  
The figure stood and stared at its pale hands, the black ooze flowing around its body and solidifying into clothing.  
The ghostly woman's hair folded itself into braids and arranged in a crown atop her head.  
"Ozpin…"  
The pale woman hissed as her crimson eyes opened.  
"I will make you pay for what you did to me!"


End file.
